Sail
by FMAsonlyAlice
Summary: Songfic. 'With a mocking grin, Edward stood, facing the Truth as a noiseless wind blew his loose hair about his face. He stood confidently as the gate behind him shattered into a trillion pieces, chunks and shards. He moved forward and took an emaciated Alphonse by the hand and helped him to his feet with a soft smile. "Let's go home." "Yeah."' Read and review!


_This is how I show my love…_

_Edward laid on his side, staring passed his raised fingers. He suddenly looked up toward the wall, toward nothing. After a short moment, he pushed himself up and stretched his arms above his head with a gaping yawn, letting his raised shirt fall back down around his middle. He stood, slightly unsteady, and groggily sauntered off passed the mirror, but upon seeing himself, he took a step back to stare at himself. At the sound of Al's voice calling him from the kitchen, he turned his head toward the door and left the room, rubbing his eyes as he passed through the short halls and entered the kitchen. He seated himself at the table gracelessly. Alphonse served up a plate for him and placed it before Ed, who paused a moment before digging in with fervor._

_Edward dressed himself in his usual attire, minus the jacket, and walked slowly toward Central HQ, not in a hurry, not angry, but tired and agitated. Upon reaching the door to Mustang's office, he pushed it open and announced loudly his godly presence and stalked in to stop abruptly at the bastard's desk. A manila envelope was pushed toward him after being selected from a neatly stacked pile on the polished surface of the desk, and he took it in one hand, used a finger to flick open the clasp, and pulled out the packets within. As the colonel explained the contents while Ed sheaved through, skimming over the details of the assignment, knowing that he would read through it later, he looked up frequently, nodding that he understood._

_He suddenly bristled at something Mustang said and glared up angrily at a smirking face, and at the sight of it, he turned abruptly and stepped away from the desk, raised his arm and the papers above his head._

_I made it in my mind because…_

_Mustang wrote a few notes in a small leaflet, signed the document in front of him and replaced it in the folder it had arrived in before setting it down upon the growing pile of finished paperwork. He started slightly as the door to his office flew open and an annoyed looking Fullmetal stalked in, coming to a stop in front of his desk. He quickly composed himself before Fullmetal could notice and lifted a pile of manila envelopes and selected Fullmetal's assignment, and then slid it across the wooden surface to Edward, who took it. Mustang laced his fingers together and smirked at Edward from behind them. He smiled smugly and ignored Edward as the boy turned from him. The colonel frowned sadly as he turned his attention back to the paperwork before him._

_I blame it on my ADD…_

_Edward brought the papers down onto the library table with a loud slap and seated himself to continue the research required to complete his task._

_Later, he and Al boarded a train bound for his assignment's described destination. Ed chose a booth near the back of the car and pouted. He soon resigned himself to a sad sigh and rested his face in his palm as he stared out the window, willing his mind to be left behind on the tracks. His spirit floated outside the glass and watched as the train passed and finally disappeared beyond the horizon, leaving the empty tracks behind._

_This is how an angel dies…_

_Ed and Al walked down and empty railway leading anywhere and nowhere, their destination unknown._

_I blame it on my own sick pride…_

_The brothers sat at a library table, reading intently through a book of recipes and wrote notes frantically, knowing that they were close to finding its secrets. Finally seeing just what he was looking for, and outraged, he growled and stood, which caused the chair he was sitting on to fall backward, and slammed his hands down onto the table. He shook and let out ragged breaths with his face screwed up in anger, pain, horror…_

_His face suddenly went blank and he blinked as he fell to the side._

_I blame it on my ADD…_

_As he perused the shelves of the library, Mustang turned a corner to see the Elrics becoming agitated, and he paused and frowned as the two became increasingly horror-stricken. He increased his pace toward them and reached out to Edward, hoping to comfort him, to rid him of this pain, but he came to an abrupt stop when Edward shot up and slammed his palms to the table, knocking his chair onto the floor. He watched and everything seemed to proceed in slow motion as a few papers scattered from the force of Ed's aggression, and suddenly, Edward lost all expression and fell to the side. In his attempt to give the boy a soft landing he ran to him._

_Sail…_

_Outraged as well, Alphonse didn't move as his brother reacted violently. His own shock had him motionless and speechless. He turned to see the colonel running toward them and jumps up to help when he saw Edward falling._

_Maybe I should cry for help…_

_Edward cried out in pain from the broken concrete slab, desperate to flee, knowing that his automail was broken and all that remained of it were broken crags of metal hanging from his shoulder. He grimaced in pain as he thrashed about, trying to free himself as the self-proclaimed god made its way toward him. Five short blades became imbedded in the concrete to his right, forming a transmutation circle. Suddenly wary, he forced his gaze to the broken body of his younger brother. Helplessly he watched as Alphonse sacrificed himself for the measly gain of a single arm. He stared as his arm formed from his shoulder to his fingers, bone to sinew to muscle to veins to skin._

_Realizing that his brother really wasn't in immediate danger, he smiled a shit-eating grin and reached over with his new arm8 to tear the metal rod from his other arm. As he stood, he zoned in on his target and made a confident beeline for him._

_Maybe I should kill myself…_

_He quickly inspected his array for any imperfections before throwing the iron rod down to the ground. Of course there would be no imperfections! He was Edward Elric! Pleased with the results of his efforts, he stood in the middle of the circle and announced the very last transmutation of the Fullmetal Alchemist. Spreading his arms out wide, he brought them together and raised his open palms about him, flashes of ethereal light in lightning flashes dancing about him and the confines of the circle._

_I blame it on my ADD…_

_With a mocking grin, Edward stood, facing the Truth as a noiseless wind blew his loose hair about his face. He stood confidently as the gate behind him shattered into a trillion pieces, chunks and shards. He moved forward and took an emaciated Alphonse by the hand and helped him to his feet with a soft smile. "Let's go home."_

"_Yeah."_

_Maybe I'm a different breed…_

_Roy Mustang groped at the air in front of him, recognizing the sounds and smells of a transmutation. He stumbled forward, feeling relief as the first lieutenant took his arm and led him to where he wanted to go without having to be told. She guided him to the brothers and he kneeled and patted the ground until he found Edward's knee. His fingers traveled up to find the rest of him to embrace him and Edward laughed and the sudden affection. Ed took one of Mustang's hands and guided it to Alphonse, who was also gathered up into a strong, but gentle embrace. He now had tears in his sightless eyes and, not caring in the least how stupid he looked, smiled widely._

_Maybe I'm not listening…_

_Water splashed up into the endless sky as Edward fell, sinking downward. He gracefully floated downward before thrashing. His breath burst from his mouth and bubbles flew upward, never to come back. Expelling the rest of his oxygen he screamed, choking on the water he clawed up toward the surface that was now so far away._

_Blame it on my ADD…_

_Mustang ran toward the transparent surface of the glass, tears streamed down his face as he beat the glass, trying to shatter it. He could see Edward struggling to reach the surface, but losing more distance than he could have gained._

_Sail…_

_With golden strands of hair flowing about him in a large halo, Edward floated calmly in the water, his feet anchored to the bottom with his body refusing to sink the rest of the way. He stood there for a long time, staring forward. He reached his arms out wide, and feeling an odd itch, he was astonished to see that his arm was restoring itself, the metal giving way to flesh as it fell apart and the metal scraps fell to the bottom of the tank._

_Beyond his arm he saw Al smiling at him. Al was complete and healthy, just as he should have been. Suddenly he was on the tank floor and he could walk. Moving through the water slowly, he made his way to Alphonse with his hair trailing behind him in a banner of gold. He smiled a mirror of Al's own and reached out to touch him but he was stopped by a wall of glass. With a reassuring smile, he spread his arms out wide, brought them together, and touched them to the glass between them. The glass broke and the shards rained down, having been turned into glittery chunks of silver, and clinked onto the tank floor. They stepped forward and grasped each other._

_Sail with me into the dark…_

_Desperately, Mustang hit the glass, failing to break it and slid to his knees, crying out for the trapped brothers within the water. He placed his forehead against the glass and closed his eyes and fisted his hands against the glass._

_Sail with me into the dark…_

_Noticing Edward's superior officer, the brothers kept hold of each other and moved toward him. Mustang looked worried. When they made it to him both Ed and Al placed a free palm against one of Mustangs, creating between the three of them a circle. The glass shattered and water flew into the air._

_Sail with me into the dark…_

_The three of them stood together, ankle deep in water. They held each other, a family at last. They could not see anything but each other, they could not see the water fill with blood around them._

_Sail with me…_

_Desperate for air, Edward thrashed about in the water, choking on the liquid. He saw Al in flesh but he couldn't get to him. Even so, he reached for him, trying to get him before those hands…_

_Thousands of tiny, black hands materialized out of large drops of ink in the water and wrapped themselves about Alphonse and dragged him away. Edward screamed for him, bubbles of varying sizes bursting from his lungs in a sizable cloud. Resigning himself to die, the pain slowly ebbed away and he gave up his struggle. His body sank until he was lying flat on his back on the bottom of the tiled pool. He turned his head to the side in time to see Alphonse disappearing through a gate far away and he closed his eyes. _

_Sail with me._

* * *

Edward opened his eyes and gazed through his fingers at the mirror on the wall. Seeing himself with mussed hair so early in the morning broungt a scowl to his face and he turned away.

Just a dream.

A dream of many dreams...

* * *

**It may be confusing, but it wasn't really supposed to make sense, anyway. I hope you liked it! I've never written a songfic before, and to be honest, this didn't start out as one. I was listening to Sail by Awolnation and these bits of memories and scenery and imagination flitted through my mind as if I was watching a music video. I wanted to make it a music video and them make my own song, but I don't have the means to do that, so here, I give it to you, my Cheshires, to read and review and think on. Muse as well... Dance and sing. **

**I love you all!**

**Alice out!**


End file.
